Apologize
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Natsu goes and visit his dead lover, sorry he couldn't protect her like he always said he will. "Thank you, Lucy. I will always love you, so wait for me until my time had come." Song FanFic and death fanfic.


**Got another request from someone! **

**Thanks to Bhion The Pen! Hope you enjoy the song fanfic!**

* * *

><p>I walked down the empty and wet sideways up to your own grave. It was pouring but I didn't care. It was that day, and I didn't want to leave you all alone. I'm pretty sure everyone else had paid their respects to you but I haven't.<p>

Not yet, and I want to be the last one so I can stay longest.

_I'm standing alone in the rain.__  
>The sky where I looked up is gray.<em>_  
>I wanna apologize to you but it's too late.<em>_  
>I just wanna say...I miss you babe.<em>

I stood in front of your grave, sitting in front of it for hours. I couldn't bear to leave and the rain was pouring down rather too loudly.

I didn't want to leave you, babe. I rather get soaked then leave you right now.

_I just woke up in a big empty room.__  
>The sound of the rain drew me to my window.<em>_  
>That's right...you're not with me anymore.<em>_  
>At this point, I can no longer chase you back.<em>_  
>The memories we created together are scattered.<em>_  
>The image of your smile dissolves into my sighs.<em>_  
>Looking up at the gray sky, I stand still.<em>

I woke up when the flash of lightening occurred and looked out my window. My house, it's empty and lonely. I was thinking of going to your house, but you know? I don't think you'll like it when I'm going through your stuff and invading your personal property.

I could imagine and see you yelling at me, telling me to go to my own house and stay.

Your smile. . . It's been too long and your smile is fading away from me. . .

_I threw at you my excuses, selfishness, and pride,__  
>while you, hiding your tears, accepted me with a smile.<em>

I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so mad that day that you almost killed yourself during that mission. I couldn't just bear to live without you in my life. Something in me snapped when you tried to take the blow when it should have been me.

When we all made it out alive, I was happy, excited that you made it out alive and that we can make more memories together

. But it snapped,_ why_ were you going to kill yourself for me? You would just cry and smile at me while I yelled, what kind of weirdo are you?

_It was too late for me to say "Sorry."__  
>If only I had been able to say it earlier,<em>_  
>then even now you might still be by my side, holding onto my left hand.<em>_  
>From that time on, our watch remained unable to go forward or backwards,<em>_  
>because my childishness has stopped it completely...<em>

I know I always acted so childish; I just wanted your attention. But, when I acted like it at the wrong time, you were disappearing from me.

I wouldn't have done that if it cost your life, I love you. Why would I do that? I'm such an idiot. . . If only I could of said 'Sorry' when I had to chance but all I want you to be is by my side, holding my left hand and smiling at me.

_I called you last night, but you didn't get my call,__  
>so I left you a message: "Thank you."<em>_  
>I wanted to say "I miss you babe," but I couldn't say it,<em>_  
>because I could not utter my honest feelings.<em>_  
>We had arguments and fights, but we overcame so much together.<em>_  
>I cherish our past dearly, but you're no longer in this room with me...<em>

I was staring at my phone in my hand, I called you. I wanted to say, "_I miss you babe_," But it came out as: "_Thank you_". Thank you for being with me, always being there with me.

We always fought and had stupid arguments but we became closer because of those. I cherish every memory we old together. Every bit of it, even your little laughs, smiles, hello's, and how you would even highlight my day with your smile.

But then I realize, you're not with me anymore. No more memories I could hold onto now, no more new memories together.

_I want to see you but I know I can't. My thoughts keep growing stronger.__  
>At the street corners and among the crowds, I started searching for you.<em>

I know you're already gone from this world but, every time I pass by a group of people, shopping or somewhere you always love to be, I looked for you in the crowd.

I know it's stupid always chasing after you but my thoughts and feelings become stronger. It burns for you, sweetie.

_Under the lovely yet sorrowful sky,__  
>I will keep thinking about you.<em>_  
>Even when my tears beat on me,<em>_  
>I will merely keep waiting for you.<em>_  
>Someday, if we could meet again,<em>_  
>I promise I will make you happy,<em>_  
>so please shine on me again just as you did back then by my side...<em>

I looked up at the sky, I would never forget about you. I'll keep thinking about you no matter how mad you get at me. I could never forget your beautiful face, even if my tears betrayed me and fall out, I would always, _always_ be waiting for you. No matter where you are, I promise.

We'll meet again and I promise I'll make you happy. The happiest you've ever been.

So shine your happiness down me again like you did, when you were always by my side.

* * *

><p>Natsu looked up into the sky as the clouds disappeared and the sun shined brightly towards him. Natsu had to put his hands over his eyes and squint.<p>

He smiled and sighed. "Thank you, Lucy. I will always love you, so wait for me until my time had come." Natsu said as he kissed the grave once and made his way down the hill.

Lucy's heart and soul will always be with Natsu, no matter how or where. She died for him, anyways.

All he wanted to do was Apologize for all his stupid things, but Lucy didn't care. She _loved_ him for doing those stupid things.

* * *

><p><strong>Song fan fiction, complete!<strong>

**Very sweet and sad. I almost cried but, it's just a story! Even though, it's sad!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :'D**


End file.
